The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Geum plant given the name ‘TNGEUTR’. Geum is in the family Rosaceae. The new cultivar was bred using unknown, unnamed proprietary plants. The new cultivar was selected for its superior habit and flowering.
Compared to Geum ‘Cosmopolitan’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 24,982) the new cultivar has more rose-red flower color, with more and shorter flowering stems. In addition, the new cultivar reblooms sporadically summer through fall rather than only spring blooming.
Compared to Geum ‘Mai Tai’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 22,433) the new cultivar is has more rose-red flower color rather than orange. In addition the new cultivar reblooms sporadically summer through fall rather than only spring blooming.
Compared to Geum ‘Cherry Bomb’ an unpatented cultivar, the new cultivar has a higher flower count and reblooms sporadically summer through fall rather than only spring blooming.